pkmnvysefandomcom-20200213-history
Eke
'Personality' Jolly, Affectionate Curious, Impetuous Sensitive, Clingy This little fluffball of joy always got a smile on her face (metaphorically) and is a social butterfly eager to meet new people. Her innocent soul prevents her to see the negative side of things most of the time, hence her large optimism. Although with her affection she sometimes tends to glue herself towards some people at the point it could annoy them.. Eke's impatience can be seen rather quickly whenever she's about to learn something new, her curiosity having no bounds. Although her ignorance often leaves her confused, she does not even knows how humor and sarcasm works. And with that comes the fact her soul is rather fragile and sensitive, but that doesn't means Eke is a coward for all that although it's nearly impossible to get her mad. 'History' Far away in the galaxy, some planets are not like the others. Gliesa is one of them, an odd world revolving around a star called Izluaksu, but despite the harsher conditions, life managed to develop and become a little civilized, mostly villages occupied exclusively by the Xatu line. Since the beggining of ages, they all lived on Gliesa on their own, with their own unique cultures and beliefs, but also completely unaware of any kind of extraterrestrial life. Ekenedilichukwu was a mere gliesan like the others, living with her parents and older siblings. Although her never-ending curiosity was something, even among the others of her kind... She always loved to learn and explore around the village, sometimes ending up being lost. Causing her to stay in a restrited area for her own safety and because of her young age, much to her dismay... However, things began to change, a lot... As a group of scientists from outer space arrived on the planet, causing confusion and fear among the birds, where did they come from? It took a long while for the visitors to prove they meant no harm, while setting up their small station near one of the villages. Eke's parents started to worry progressively as she started to wander off to the station more and more often. To them, Eke was too young to be left alone with the scientists and she wasn't allowed to go with them at first. But eventually, things calmed down when the visitors showcased their technology and abilities, being able to cure diseases with ease, digging down for water, etc... The scientists even started to learn their language before teaching english to some of the birds who volunteered. And despite being rather young, Eke was finally allowed to visit them as well, and she ADORED doing so, at the point she was with them almost all the time. She quickly became the sation's mascot, and loved to learn new things especially from the scientist team's leader, a certain Mordecai Wolfgang who enjoyed spending times with the small natu. Such as telling stories, showing her his discoveries, etc... Until Mordcai had to leave the planet, but was still able to call the station for a few years before abruptly cutting contact and stopped replying, leaving Eke alone with the others scientists. Devastated at first, Eke decided to continue her discoveries on her own, but this also meant having to leave her home planet. Now grown up as a beautiful xatu, she quickly made her decision with the help of the remaining visitors, giving her an invitation for Vyse. After taking time convincing her family she would stay safe out there and promising she would come back some day, Eke was now more than ready and excited for the new planet, eager for all her new discoveries. 'Physical Description' 'Extra Facts' * Born under a rock. Anything, but really ANYTHING is new to her on Vyse, the blue sky, the buildings, and even the days and nights * She is rather short but with a strong build to handle her home planet's gravity * And since the temperatures never rose above 10°C on Gliesa, she's got some fluff to handle the cold better * Those marks on her face are actually face paintings, she got those after evolving * However, those eye patterns on her wings are natural (it is actually an homage to xatu's Gold sprites, where a black and red spot can be seen on the wings, but they disappeared in the other games) * Due to her completely different culture, she doesn't even have a surname, all inhabitants on Gliesa goes with a unique name (which is gibberish most of the time), hers is pronounced "Eh-keh-neh-dee-lee-shoo-kwoo" * Despite her awkward and clumsy wing-hands, she's gotten very precise at using Psychic and uses this move in a daily basis and can also carry heavy stuff with it * Those wings are not meant for flying, however, they still help a lot when holding herself up in midair with Psychic and allowing herself to soar the skies * She knows both english and her own first language, however, she can speak english only via telepathy, as she hasn't learned to speak it directly with that small beak of hers yet * Although she is still learning and, yeah... Her grammar is a little off and broken * As a xatu, she can look into the past and future, however it works a bit differently: * She can predict an event that will happen soon in the future, usually a few minutes after but that can go to hours, she has to focus a lot in order to have those predictions though, she usually uses that when she's in danger * For the past, she can easily see what happened in the place she's on a few hours, days or even weeks before, she loves to do that so she can see some things she missed because of her absence, she can also do the same to see a person's past, even back to their childhood, and she can be quiiiite intrusive with that * When reading dark pasts though, she can get hallucinations and nightmares from those for a moment * She's got some feral-ish behavior and movements, such as preening, chirping, or waddling in a rather odd way... and hopping whenever she "runs" * Her neck is very flexible, she can turn her head around like an owl * Her chirps are quite soothing to ear, she can't sing like everyone else but still can whistle songs * When she starts liking you, be ready to have her rubbing her cheeks against yours as a sign of affection * Gets flustered pretty easily, and just loses all her senses when getting compliments, even speaking gibberish or just her home language while her face turns deep red * Actually loves being patted on the head, as much as a dog it seems * And yes, she has vertical pupils, odd extraterrestrial genes Category:Palatians